1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication between devices coupled to data busses. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to addressing data bus transactions to target devices coupled to a data bus.
2. Information
Devices coupled to a data bus topology typically engage in data bus transactions whereby source device may initiate a bus transaction with a target device. The source device typically initiates a bus transaction with a particular target device by specifying a physical data bus address associated with the particular device. A data bus address is typically expressed in a fixed size field of bits according to a data bus protocol. Accordingly, the source device may address data bus transactions to a finite number of target devices coupled to a data bus topology.